Chapter 8: The Gift
Pargan: The man I loved fell out of love with me. That broke my heart. When the chance to be loved came along again, I ran away from it. I stopped trusting him. * Adlan: No offense, but that seems like sort of a dumb thing to do. * Jeri D'Aurelio: I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. Sometimes you can trust a person, and then, when things are down, they forget about you. * Druan: Maybe they're just too busy. Maybe they don't forget about you, but they forget to remember you. People don't mean to forget. My grandfather says if my head wasn't screwed on, I'd leave it on the school bus. * Ayla: I'm just afraid if I do trust someone, I'll get my heart broken. * Druan: I understand. I had a nice pair of rollerblades. I was afraid to wreck them, so I kept them in a box. Do you know what happened? I outgrew them. I never wore them outside. Only in my room a few times. * Linzar: A person's heart and feelings are very different than skates. * Rimah: They're kind of the same thing. If you won't use your heart, who cares if it gets broken? If you just keep it to yourself, maybe it'll be like my rollerblades. When you do decide to try it, it won't be any good. You should take a chance. Got nothing to lose. * Almar: Little truth in there somewhere. * Ayla: I think so. Your heart might still be broken, but it isn't gone. If it was gone, you wouldn't be so nice. * Adlan: Thank you. Do you know it's been a couple of years since I've talked to anybody? * Sarpes: That's okay. You're good at it. You're not boring. You don't mumble or spit. You should do it more often. Just wear an outfit with no pigeon poop on it. * Milex: I have been working very hard at keeping people away. * Druan: I don't care how much people bug me, I'd rather be with someone than alone. * Jeri D'Aurelio: So what are you doing alone on Halloween? You did something wrong? * Ayla: A lot of things. * Milex: Did you know that a good deed erases a bad deed? * Druan: It's late. I don't know if I'll have enough time to do enough good deeds to erase all my bad ones. * Pargan: It's 3 months to Halloween. Good deeds count extra tonight. Think of an important thing you can do for others, and go do it. Just follow the star in your heart. * Rimah: Okay. It's getting pretty late. We'd better get going. If we don't see you, we hope everything turns out okay. * Jeri D'Aurelio: Thank you. * Adlan: Tell the Teen Titans I said hi. * Sarpes: We will. * Adlan: If you need somebody to trust, it can be me. I won't forget to remember you. * Jeri D'Aurelio: Don't make promises you can't keep. (They leave Sarpes behind.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 2 - Lost In Dallas